In-Game Interface
Description of the In-Game Interface '1.Hero stats' *Shows the hero's icon *Click a btton below the hero's icon to use Soul Contract System within Eternal Battlefield *Shows the hero's states in the following order: AD | AP | Attack Speed | Movement Speed | Armor | Magic Resist '2.Equipment slots' *Shows the hero's equipment slots | assigning consumable item slots (Eternal Battlefield only). '3.Gold amount and shop' *Shows the hero's gold amount *Click a button to show Item Shop in the Eternal Arena *Click a button to show Item Mall in the Eternal Battlefield '4.Free skills' *Shows the hero's Recall (B) and Surveillance Ward (Z) **'Recall' : is an ability that all players have access to regardless of selected hero. Recall causes your hero to channel for 8 seconds. If the channel is not interrupted, the hero will be teleported to their team's Spawn fountain. This ability can be interrupted by normal attacks or skills. **'Surveillance Ward' : Places a Surveillance Ward to the target location, granting vision around the ward to the team for 60 seconds. This skill has a cooldown 180 seconds. (It has the fixed 3 units of health and any basic attack on it only reduces 1 hitpoint per attack regardless of hero stats.) '5.Innate skill' *Shows the innate skill's icon and hovering a cursor over it will show the details of the skill. '6.Skills upgrade buttons' *Clicking one of the buttons will upgrade the skill below it. '7.Active skills' *Shows the icons of active skills and hovering the cursor over them will show the details of the skill. '8.Summoner spells' *Shows the icons of the two available summoner spells for use and hovering the cursor over them will show the details of the spell. '9.Mini-map' *Shows a mini-map and the legend is shown below: ** | : Visible area | Fog of War ** | : Allied non-hero unit | Enemy non-hero unit. ** | : Allied hero unit | Enemy hero unit. ** | | : Red Team's nexus | Blue Team's nexus | Destroyed nexus. ** | | : Red Team's inhibitor | Blue Team's inhibitor | Destroyed inhibitor. ** | | : Red Team's turret | Blue Team's turret | Destroyed turret. ** | : Red Bowser & Blue Bowser | Blue-Eyes White Dragon & Osiris. ** : Global skill shots. '10.Warnings' *Toggle alert ping cursor | retreat ping cursor. ** : Clicking on the area to warn a nearby hero to be cautious. ** : Clicking on the area or an allied hero will show an alert telling that group in the area or specify hero to fall back. '11.In-Game functions' *Shows additional buttons as follows: ** : Modify the Radial Menu. A player can set each signal to tell the exactly word they want or let's it tell an automatic message as follows: *** : Danger here , careful. *** : I'm coming. *** : Enemy missing, careful. *** : I need help. ** : Open Item Interface ** : Open Friend List ** : Open Options ** : Open Mailbox ** : Open Achievements '12.Player stats' *Shows hero kills/assists/minion kills. *Shows Connection Quality. '13.Time & Connection' *Shows GMT time & Date. *Shows Latency & FPS. '14.Online shop' *Shows online shop for basic items in the Eternal Arena *Shows online shop for potions in the the Eternal Battlefield *Shows online shop for summoning items in the Dragon Quest '15.Team kills | scores' *Shows Game time. *Shows Team kills in the arena mode. *Shows Team Scores in the battlefield mode. '16.Hero statistics page' *Shows the hero statistics page in which the details are as follows. **Max Health (Max HP) | Max Mana (Max MP) **Health Regeneration per 5 seconds (HP Regen) | Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds (MP Regen) **Attack damage (AD) | Ability Power (AP) **Physical Penetration (Armor Pen) | Magic Penetration (Magic Pen) **Physical Vampirism (Life steal) | Spell Vampirism (Spell vamp) **Attack Speed (ASPD) | Cooldown Reduction (CDR) **Critical Rate (Crit Chance) | Physical Armor (Armor) **Attack Range | Magic Resistance (Magic Resist) **Movespeed (MS) | Tenacity **Damage amplified | Damage reduction '17.Score board' *Show each hero's hero kills/assists/minion kills. *Show each hero's equipment set. *Show a hero with MVP Icon | | | : Most hero kills | assists | endurance | hero kills + endurance. *Click to add a player on the left side of the icon to the friend list. *Click to praise a player on the left side of the icon with Good Job message and increase his/her morality. Category:Game Interface